I've Seen the Future and I Know You'll Last
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Kendall loves Logan. He has for as long as he can remember, but Logan is going out with someone else. Can an unfortunate event bring them together? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this cute little Kogan piece I just finished! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**I've Seen the Future and I Know You'll Last**

Kendall Knight had a problem. He was in love with someone, and he had no idea if they loved him back. He had been in love with this person for as long as he could remember. He was positive that it wasn't just another crush; these feelings were much deeper than that. Every time he looked at this person, it took his breath away. Every time this person smiled, his heart would just flutter. Every time this person touched him, it warmed him to the core.

Who is this person, you may ask? Well, that's where it got complicated. The person Kendall had such strong feelings for was Logan Mitchell: his best friend and band mate. The only people Kendall had confided his feelings in was his two other best friends, James and Carlos. Thankfully, both of them were totally cool with him being gay, and they even convinced Kendall to tell Logan how he felt about him. That's where it got even more complicated.

The three of them made special plans to get everyone except Kendall and Logan out of the apartment, so they could have some privacy. However, when Kendall told Logan that he had something to tell him, Logan said the same thing. Being polite, Kendall let Logan go first. He was elated to hear that Logan was gay as well….but elation was quickly crushed when Logan told him that he had a boyfriend. When Logan asked what it was that Kendall wanted to tell him, the blonde boy made up a fake story about there being an awesome new edition of their favorite video game being released. After he was satisfied that Logan believed his story, he excused himself, and went to his room and just broke down into tears. Why the hell had he waited so long to tell Logan how he felt? He had waited too long, and now he had lost Logan to someone he knew could never love him as much as he did.

That had been two months ago. Kendall had met David(that's Logan's boyfriend) several times since then, and he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw him. David was tall and dark-haired and rather good-looking, but Kendall could tell just by looking at him that he didn't love Logan. David had moved into the Palmwoods about three months ago, and during that time, Kendall had heard numerous rumors about him that none of his relationships ever lasted long, and that he could charm anyone into believing that he cared about them. The fact that Logan had fallen for this just tore Kendall up inside. Logan was so sweet and kind-hearted, and Kendall knew that he deserved better than David. Kendall couldn't stand to see Logan be hurt, and he so wanted to tell him of these rumors, but at the same time he knew that if he tried to break them up, it would cause all kinds of drama that could ruin their friendship. He was coping with not having Logan as a boyfriend, but he couldn't bear it if he lost him as a friend.

On this particular evening, Kendall sat in the living room with James and Carlos, who were locked in a two-player battle of Mario Kart on their Nintendo DS's. Kendall, however, was reading through the latest edition of Hockey Magazine. He looked up from the glossy pages of his magazine when he heard someone enter the room. A small smile tugged at his lips when he saw that it was Logan. The brunette boy was dressed up in a pair of black skinny-jeans, a black t-shirt with blue graphic designs across the front, and a pair of black high tops. Kendall thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, especially with the way the skinny-jeans hugged his legs so perfectly, and the fact that black was an amazing color on him. _Hell, _any _color is an amazing color on him_, Kendall thought.

"Ooo, someone's looking spiffy tonight." James pointed out when Logan entered the room.

"Thanks. I've got a date with David; he's picking me up in a few minutes." Logan replied.

Kendall's smile instantly fell, and he felt a sour feeling in his stomach at the mention of David's name.

"Nice. Where ya headed?" Carlos asked.

"We're gonna grab a bite to eat, and maybe go see a movie." Logan answered as he seated himself in one of the seats at the bar of the kitchen.

Just a moment after he said that, there was a knock at the front door before it opened, and David stepped inside. The dark-haired guy wore a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of lime sneakers. His usual cocky smile adorned his features as he strutted across the room over to where Logan sat at the bar.

"Hey, hot thing; I hope I'm not too early." he said as he wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"_He's not a thing, you idiot!" _Kendall growled in his head, his fists tightening slightly around the edges of his magazine.

"No, actually you're right on time." Logan replied as he hopped off the blue bar stool, "We're heading out now, guys. Tell Mama Knight not to wait up for us like she always does."

"Can do." James called, not taking his eyes off the DS screen in front of him.

With that, Logan and David walked out the door with their arms around each other.

"I don't know what in the world Logan sees in that guy." Kendall said as soon as the front door clicked shut, "He's a total asshole, and I know he doesn't love Logan."

"Well, if you're so in love with Logan, why don't you just tell him?" James asked, still not taking his eyes off the game screen.

"You don't think I want to? I've wanted to ever since seventh grade, but….Logan seems happy with David, and I guess there's nothing I can do about my feelings now." Kendall explained, a hint of remorse in his voice as he went back to reading his hockey magazine.

After watching Chernobyl Diaries at the theater, and sharing a bucket of popcorn, Logan and David drove to the nearest fast food place to grab a bite to eat. They each got a small burger and an order of fries as well as a chocolate milkshake with two straws to share. Logan received an odd look from David when he proceeded to dip his fries in the milkshake, but he didn't care; that's the way he'd eaten them ever since he could remember. The contrasting salty and sweet tastes just made his taste buds tingle and come to life.

When they finished eating, Logan was half-expecting David to take him back to the apartment and their date would be over, so he was pleasantly surprised when the dark-haired guy sitting across from him suggested that they take a walk in Palmwoods Park. At first, he was a bit apprehensive because there was a slight chill in the air, but he was quickly convinced otherwise when David played a little convincing footsie with him under the table, and gave him one of those charming looks he was so good at making. After disposing of the burger wrappers and French fry boxes left over from their 'dinner', Logan picked up what remained of their shared milkshake, and was leisurely escorted out the door by David's arm wrapped around his lower back.

It was a short drive back to the Palmwoods, and after they pulled into one of the empty parking spaces, they quickly located the park, which was devoid of anyone else but them. For several minutes, everything was silent between them while they slowly strolled along the walkway that twisted its way through the park. Logan held the plastic cup containing what remained of their milkshake, and the two of them occasionally took sips of the creamy treat.

"You know…." David finally said, breaking the silence, "….you were really hot tonight in the movie theater….with the light flickering across that creamy skin."

He enunciated his words by playfully nuzzling Logan's neck, his warm breath tickling the skin, which was cooled by the night air surrounding them. A shy smile tugged at Logan's lips, and he giggled softly. He was almost positive that he was blushing as well, but maybe the sparse lighting in the park would conceal it.

"Thanks." he muttered as he raised the half-melted milkshake to his lips once more.

"We've been going out for almost two months now, and I was kinda hoping we could….take things to the next level." David said, a hint of seduction in his voice.

Logan's heart skipped a beat, and he tensed a little. He knew what David was getting at, but he had never been in a serious relationship before, and he wasn't sure he was ready to take such a big step yet. He wanted to wait until he found that one special person….and he wasn't totally sure yet that David was it.

"Uhhh….I d-don't think so." he stammered.

"Aw, come on." David coaxed, giving Logan's shoulders a little squeeze, "We could go back up to my apartment, and we'd have the whole place all to ourselves."

Logan side-stepped just slightly away from him, trying to get even a fraction of an inch of space between their bodies.

"That sounds great and all, but….I just don't think I'm ready." he explained.

He expected David to understand and drop the subject, so he was not-so-pleasantly-surprised when he felt a firm hand grab his ass through his jeans.

"Come on, baby….I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. You have no idea how horny you make me." David moaned in a gruff voice right in Logan's ear.

"David, seriously, no!" the brunette boy insisted as he wriggled free of David's grasp, "I told you; I'm not ready."

He turned to continue walking down the pathway, but was stopped abruptly by a rough shove against his back, which succeeded in knocking him forward into the grass. At first, he didn't know what had hit him. For a brief moment, he thought that David must have stumbled and knocked him over by accident, but that assumption was quickly disproved when the taller boy knelt over him, and yanked him up by the fabric of his t-shirt.

"You don't say no to me." he growled.

Logan was suddenly struck by fear and confusion. There was an enraged, monstrous look that he had never seen before etched across David's face. It was as if he were a totally different person. The next thing he saw was a fist raised above David's head….and it was aimed right at him.

After Logan left with David for their date, Kendall didn't stay in the living room with James and Carlos much longer. He couldn't concentrate on his magazine, and he knew that if he stayed there, James and Carlos would notice that he was distracted sooner or later, and he didn't feel like being interrogated about his feelings. Tossing his Hockey magazine aside on the coffee table, the blonde boy got up from the couch, and made his way down the hall to the room he and Logan shared. He sighed heavily as he shut the door behind him, and flopped back across his twin-sized bed. For several minutes, he just lay there in the near silence. The only sounds he heard were muffled the whoops and mock battle cries emanating from the living room. He soon tuned out the noises as his mind drifted to the boy that had been the target of his affections since middle school. He smiled when he thought about how beautiful and special and kind-hearted Logan was, but the smile was only half-hearted because the dark fact that they would probably never be together loomed in the back of his mind. All he could think was, _"Why the hell didn't I have the guts to tell him sooner?" _

Deciding not to lay there feeling sorry for himself like he had done so many times before, he got up off the bed, and grabbed his blue cardigan hanging next to the door before stepping out into the hall and making his way to the living room. James and Carlos were still locked in their video game battle, so they didn't even notice as Kendall walked out the front door. He planned to take a walk in the park to clear his mind, like he always did whenever he was stressed from rehearsals or something was bothering him.

Kendall didn't feel like waiting for the slow elevator, so he took the quick route down the stairs before making his way across the sparsely-occupied lobby. It was a short walk to the park, and he was relieved when he got there. For some reason, he always found a walk in the park to be so relaxing and somewhat therapeutic. Whether the park was crowded or empty, the trees and grass and meticulously manicured hedges provided a peaceful atmosphere for him to think.

As he unhurriedly walked through the park, his thoughts and the silence were suddenly interrupted by a commotion that seemed to be coming from somewhere off to his left. Instantly curious, he walked toward the sounds. As he drew closer, he could easily identify the sounds as being those associated with a fight: dull thuds(obviously punches), scuffling on the ground, and groans of either anger or pain. Sensing that someone might be in trouble, he quickened his pace to a sprint, and when he rounded the end of one of the numerous hedges, his heart stopped for a split second.

A few feet away were the two forms of Logan and David….and the latter was viciously attacking the first. Logan lay on the ground with David straddling him, trying to defend himself against the blows being delivered to his chest and face, as well as the strong hand gripping his throat in an attempt to hold him still. Anger flared inside Kendall as soon as he saw Logan being attacked by the person who supposedly cared for him.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!" the blonde boy cried as he ran forward.

The sudden cry must have distracted David because he paused and looked up in just enough time to see Kendall barreling toward him before being roughly knocked to the ground. The impact stunned him just long enough for Kendall to deliver one sharp punch to his jaw. Immediately after that, he launched himself at the blonde boy so their positions were switched. Kendall had been involved in plenty of hockey fights before, so he knew how to fight back and defend himself. The two of them scuffled on the ground for a couple tense minutes before David ended up flat on his back, out cold.

As soon as the fight was over, Kendall turned his attention to the victim of this vicious attack. Turning around from David's still form, he saw Logan sitting with his back against the nearest tree with a look of fear and confusion etched across his features. A bright red scrape marred the once flawless skin of his right cheek, a bruise was beginning to form below his left eye, and a thin trail of blood streamed from his cut-open lower lip.

"Logan! Logie, are you okay? D-do you think anything's broken?" Kendall gasped and stammered as he knelt in front of the brunette boy, holding him gently by the shoulders.

"N-no, I'm….I'm okay. It's just a few cuts and bruises." Logan answered, his voice slightly out-of-breath as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Kendall asked.

"No….I just wanna get back up to the apartment." Logan replied; the last thing he wanted to do right now was sit in the Emergency Room, waiting all night to be seen for a few minor injuries.

Kendall nodded in understanding, and carefully helped Logan to his feet. He made sure to keep one arm close around Logan's back, but not making contact, in case he became unsteady on his feet. He also stood so that he blocked Logan's view of David's knocked-out form on the ground; Logan didn't need to lay eyes on that bastard ever again.

After leaving the park, the two of them made their way back up to apartment 2J, taking the route through the Palmwoods' backdoor to avoid the prying eyes in the lobby. When they reached the apartment, they were so grateful to find that everyone had retired for the evening; there was no one in sight in the main part of the apartment.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" Kendall asked as he shut the front door behind them.

"It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand." Logan answered quietly.

Kendall nodded, and the two of them walked down the hall to the room they shared, shutting the door behind them. Logan felt rather tired both physically and emotionally from his ordeal, so he seated himself on the edge of the nearest bed, which was Kendall's while the blonde boy stepped around the bed to search for the first aid kit. When he found it, he quickly scurried into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth from the cabinet below the sink. He thoroughly soaked the washcloth with water from the faucet, then wrung it out so it was slightly damp. He then returned to the bedroom, and sat down next to Logan.

"You wanna….tell me what happened?" he asked as he lifted the washcloth to carefully wipe at the blood smeared across Logan's chin.

"We were walking in the park, and he kept….hinting that he wanted us to go back to his apartment to have sex, but I kept telling him no; that I didn't think I was ready. And….that's when he started hitting me." Logan explained, "He kicked me right here."

He lifted up his t-shirt to reveal a dark bruise beginning to form on his side, directly on his ribs. Kendall had to close his eyes briefly at the sight. His heart wrenched at the thought of someone wanting to hurt Logan. The brunette boy was so sweet and kind-hearted; he had _never _done anything to deserve this.

"Logan….I've gotta ask…." Kendall started, his voice shaking just slightly from fighting back tears, "….did he rape you?"

"No." came Logan's quick answer, "I think he was trying to….but, no, he didn't."

Kendall breathed an audible sigh of relief. If David had touched Logan like that; if he had hurt him and violated him, prison would be the least of his worries. Hell hath no fury like Kendall after someone hurts one of his friends.

After hearing the news that Logan hadn't been raped, Kendall just felt an unexplainable rush of emotion. His and Logan's eyes met, and he knew in an instant that he had to let Logan know how he felt. David was ultimately out of the picture now, so there was nothing standing in the way. Without even thinking, Kendall leaned forward and pulled Logan into a quick but gentle kiss. He was careful of the cut place on Logan's lower lip, and he was met by the faint metallic taste of blood, but he didn't care. When he pulled back, there was an understandable look of surprise etched across Logan's face.

"What was that for?" the brunette boy asked in a breathy voice.

"I love you." Kendall finally admitted, "I've been in love with you for…..for as long as I can remember. I've been so scared to tell you because I didn't know how you felt about me, and….I was scared that if I told you, you would hate me."

For a few seconds, a tense silence loomed between them while Logan processed everything Kendall just said. It was the longest few seconds of Kendall's life. What was Logan thinking? What was he feeling?

"Kendall…." Logan finally said, "….I could never hate you….because I love you, too."

The blonde boy's eyebrows instantly perked up. Had Logan just said what he thought he said?

"Y-you do?" he asked, hoping against hope that he had heard Logan correctly.

"Yeah." the brunette boy answered, "All that you said about not knowing how I felt about you, and being scared that I'd hate you….I was feeling all that, too. When we came to LA, I tried to push my feelings for you aside both so we could focus on our music, and because….I didn't think you would ever love me back. That's when I met David. He seemed….nice, and he was sorta good-looking. We went out for a couple months, but my feelings for you never changed. I just….I never thought I would end up with someone that would hit me."

After that last little bit, Kendall could see a small but noticeable saddened look come over Logan's face as he thought about what David had done to him. Almost on reflex, he reached out to hold the smaller boy's hand.

"Logan, I would _never _hurt you. I love you more than anything." he said reassuringly.

"I love you, too." Logan whispered, offering a small, shy smile.

Kendall smiled back as he leaned in to gently(and more confidently) kiss Logan again. This time, the brunette boy kissed back, and even brought his free hand up to cradle Kendall's cheek. The contact seemed to warm Kendall's entire body, and the feeling of Logan's perfect, warm lips against his own made his heart flutter. The kiss couldn't have lasted long enough for either of them, but after several seconds, their air-deprived lungs made that decision for them. When they pulled apart, both of them were sporting goofy smiles like two twelve-year-olds that had just received their first kiss.

"So, does this mean we're….boyfriends?" Logan asked after several seconds.

"Only if you want us to be." Kendall answered.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that….but before we get ahead of ourselves, I have something I need to tell you." Logan said, igniting a tiny spark of concern in the blonde boy.

"What is it?" Kendall asked, tilting his head just slightly to the side.

"I've never had sex before, and after tonight….I just really wanna take things slow." Logan explained.

"That's perfectly fine." Kendall said, breathing an internal sigh of relief, "We don't have to do anything until you're sure you're ready."

The blonde boy's heart fluttered at the shy smile that tugged at Logan's lips. That smile was one of the countless things that made Logan so beautiful and special. At that moment, Kendall vowed in his heart to love Logan, and respect him, and genuinely listen to what he had to say, and treat him the way he deserved to be treated.

"So….now what?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, after I finish up with your first aid, how does snuggling up under the covers with hot chocolate and a movie sound?" Kendall suggested.

"With you, it sounds awesome. It could be our first date." Logan replied.

Kendall's heart leapt with excitement, and he quickly but carefully tended to Logan's other injuries. After wiping away the last of the blood from his chin, and dabbing a bit of anti-biotic cream across the scrape on his cheek and covering it with a band-aid, he put the first aid kit away where he'd found it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go make the hot chocolate, and you pick out a movie for us to watch." he said as he straightened from placing the first aid kit in the lower drawer of Logan's nightstand.

After Logan nodded, Kendall stepped out of the room, and made his way to the kitchen. He quickly found the container of powdered hot chocolate mix, a measuring spoon, a measuring cup, and two mugs. Setting all the items on the counter, he took the measuring cup, and filled it with a cup-and-a-half of water, then set it in the microwave. After setting the correct time, he stepped back to lean against the edge of the counter while he waited. His mind soon drifted to the fact that he and Logan were now boyfriends. The first thought that went through his mind was, _'Wow!'. _The events of the past half-hour seemed almost too good to be true. He'd spent so many years loving and pining over and fantasizing about Logan, he never thought his feelings would be reciprocated, and suddenly….they were! Just like that, the biggest thing he'd ever dreamed of had come true.

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by the loud beeping of the microwave, signaling that the first cup of water was heated. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he opened the microwave to take out the measuring cup of hot water. He then went through the process of mixing up the first mug of hot chocolate, making sure to add extra marshmallows because that's the way Logan liked it. Next, he repeated the process for his own mug of hot chocolate. Once both mugs were mixed up, he returned the ingredients to the cabinet, picked up the two mugs, and made his way gingerly down the hall to his and Logan's bedroom.

"Find a good movie for us to watch, _boyfriend_?" he asked in a particularly cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I've got it narrowed down to two." Logan answered, holding up two movies: Paul and Air Force One, "Which one?"

"Mmmmm, Paul." Kendall said as he glanced back and forth between the two movies.

Logan quickly set the other DVD case aside, and placed their chosen movie in the DVD player. As Kendall set the two piping-hot mugs of hot chocolate down on his nightstand, and turned around, he was met by an unexpected(but not at all unwanted) sight: Logan removing his t-shirt. For a moment, he was mesmerized by the expanse of creamy skin marred only by the bruise David had inflicted. It was obvious that their vigorous dance sessions and the occasional trips to the gym with James were paying off for the brunette boy; he was noticeably more toned than he used to be. His muscles weren't as bulky as lots of the other guys at the Palmwoods, but Kendall thought he looked perfect. He was so beautiful.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" the blonde boy asked once he found his voice again.

"Changing into my pajamas. You can't have hot chocolate and a movie without pajamas." Logan answered, bringing a smile to Kendall's face with his logic.

"I couldn't agree more." Kendall replied, deciding to follow suit.

With that, the two of them set to work at changing into their favorite cozy pajamas. Kendall's consisted of a pair of dark plaid bottoms and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt. Logan's consisted of a pair of black flannel bottoms and a dark-red long-sleeved t-shirt. While they were changing, Kendall found it rather difficult to keep his eyes off Logan's nearly-naked form. The blonde boy's breath caught in his throat when Logan bent over to retrieve his pajama bottoms from the lower drawer of his dresser….and he was wearing nothing but a sexy blue pair of boxer briefs. However, he quickly looked the other way, reminding himself that, _'He wants to take things slow. How is it gonna look if you get a hard-on five minutes after you just admitted your feelings?' _

As the movie started, the two of them crawled onto Kendall's bed, and sat so their backs rested against the wall, and their lower halves were covered by the blankets. Since it was a twin-size bed, they had to sit very close, which neither of them had any objections to. Kendall wrapped an arm loosely around his new boyfriend's shoulders, and Logan rested his head lightly against the blonde boy's shoulder while they sipped at their hot chocolate. Up until now, neither of them could remember ever being this happy.

They were in love.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **^-^ PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

By popular demand, I've decided to add a second(and FINAL) chappy to this fic. I worked super-hard on it, and I really hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**I've Seen the Future and I Know You'll Last  
Chapter 2**

_One month later…._

The classroom was almost completely silent. There was no rustling of papers and binders, no long and boring lectures, no chatter between classes. Today was the day that everyone received the results for the math test they'd taken the day before, and the only sounds that filled the room were that of Ms. Collins' heeled shoes clicking on the floor as she walked around the room to deliver each students' graded test, and the mixed sighs of relief or dismay when they saw their grade.

Perhaps the most nervous out of all the students was Kendall, who sat on the far side of the room from where Ms. Collins was. It was no secret that math was Kendall's worst subject in school. He just found it so overwhelming to face page after page of numbers, letters, lines, equations, and complicated word problems. He did fairly well in all the other subjects, but math was definitely his downfall when it came to school. On the past four tests he took, his grades averaged in the C's and high D's. After the last one he took, Ms. Collins informed him that if he didn't make at least a B-minus on the next one, he would fail the subject. Logan had been standing just outside the classroom, so he heard the news even though his boyfriend tried to hide it from him and everyone else. Since then, the two of them stayed up late into the night every night while Logan tutored Kendall on everything that was likely to be on the upcoming test. The blonde boy felt like he did fairly well on the long multiplication and the equations(all thanks to Logan's help), but as for the long division and word problems and geometry, he mostly had to guess on everything. He had no idea how he did on the test, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of seeing the results.

Kendall nervously bounced his knee underneath his desk, his heart raced, and his mouth seemed to go dry when he heard Ms. Collins approaching from behind him, her high heels clicking on the tile floor. When she finally reached him, and handed the test over onto his desk, he closed his eyes briefly both to delay the inevitable and to pray for a passing grade. Opening his eyes, he suddenly found himself face to face with a bright red….B! For a second, Kendall just stared at it in disbelief. He had to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he was sure he wasn't, relief flooded through him, and he couldn't wait to get back to the apartment so he could pin it to the refrigerator just like his mom used to do with his artwork when he was little.

After two more hours of drawn-out lectures and reading sections in their text books, the final bell rang, causing a collective sigh of relief to flood through the classroom. Everyone eagerly gathered up their books, binders, and paper before making a beeline for the door. As soon as Kendall stepped outside the classroom, he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug by his boyfriend, Logan.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" the smart boy praised, "I knew you'd pass!"

"Thanks, but how'd you know I passed?" Kendall asked with a slight giggle as Logan released him from the nearly suffocating hug.

"I was sorta peeking over your shoulder when Ms. Collins handed you your test." Logan admitted with a fake-shy smile.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without the most amazing boyfriend in the world." Kendall said, smiling at the very slight blush that flourished across Logan's cheeks.

Wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, he guided him through the crowded lobby over to the elevator doors. They rode the elevator up to the second floor, and made their way around the corner and down the hall to the front door of the apartment they called home. Stepping through the door, they noticed Mrs. Knight in the kitchen, busying herself with doing the dishes from breakfast.

"Oh, hi, boys." she greeted in her usual cheerful manner when she looked over her shoulder, and saw them enter the room.

Kendall muttered, "hi, mom", and Logan responded with a simple 'hey'.

"So, how'd your _test _go this morning?" Mrs. Knight asked, wasting no time in getting to the subject that had been a source of contention ever since she learned of her son's near-failing grades.

"See for yourself." Kendall answered as he took the test out of his binder, walked over into the kitchen, and attached it to the refrigerator using a magnet.

Mrs. Knight's face instantly brightened when she saw the circled 'B' written in bright red marker on the upper-left corner of the paper.

"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie!" she exclaimed, pulling her son into an impromptu hug.

Kendall smiled, and tried his best to return the hug, which wasn't easy considering that Mrs. Knight practically had his arms pinned to his sides.

"O-okay, mom, you can let me go now." he said after a few semi-awkward seconds.

"Sorry." Mrs. Knight breathed as she released her hold and regained her composure, "I'm just so relieved that you don't have to repeat math."

Knowing how his mom could sometimes drag out a simple conversation, Kendall hurriedly stepped out of the kitchen, and he and Logan headed down the hall to the room they shared while Mrs. Knight returned to his dish washing. Upon entering the room, both of them dropped their text book laden backpacks in the floor on their respective sides of the bed(which was their two single beds pushed together).

"So, I guess you're gonna want to do your homework before we do anything else?" Kendall asked as Logan straightened from setting his backpack down.

"Actually, no." the brunette boy answered.

"Oh, really?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why the sudden change?"

"Well, I knew you would pass your test today, so I made reservations for dinner at Chez Fancee to celebrate." Logan answered as he walked around the foot of the bed, and wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's waist.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. Pulling Logan closer, he captured his lips with his own in a brief but passion-filled kiss. Ever since the pair got together a month ago, they had shared many such kisses(as well as a few that were a bit more heated). Words couldn't describe how happy they were together. Every time they were together, which was very frequently, Logan felt a special, warm, deep-down feeling for Kendall that he couldn't imagine ever feeling for David. He loved the blonde boy so much, and the feelings were fervently reciprocated. They may be young, but they knew in their hearts that they had found the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

"So, what time is our reservation?" Kendall asked once he pulled back from the kiss.

"It's at 5:30, so we've got two-and-a-half hours to either do our homework or chillax, and I have a pretty good idea of which you're gonna pick." Logan answered.

"Well, we don't have any math homework tonight since we just took a test, so the rest of our homework shouldn't take too long. We could do both." Kendall suggested.

Logan instantly raised his eyebrows, and an amused smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, I think hell just froze over! Kendall Knight actually _wants _to do his homework?" he teased.

"I don't _want _to, but I'd rather get it over with than have to do it later." Kendall answered, "So, let's get started so we'll have the whole evening free for each other."

They shared another quick kiss before emptying their backpacks of everything they needed to complete their homework. Logan carried his text books over to his desk in the corner, and Kendall chose to lay out on the bed. All their homework except for their language and grammar exercises consisted of reading. For about forty-five minutes thereafter, the only sound in the room was that of rustling pages and the scratching of pencils across paper. There was no math work to be done, so Kendall breezed through everything with relative ease. As usual, Logan finished his homework first, so he quietly slipped a book off the shelf above his desk to occupy his time quietly while Kendall finished his own homework.

"Finished!" the blonde boy said triumphantly a few minutes later.

"Great." Logan said, sticking a scrap piece of paper in his book before closing it, and turning around in his chair, "Now whataya wanna do? Play some video games? Watch a movie? What?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go down by the pool and work on our tans since there's bound to be candlelight at dinner." Kendall answered as he closed his history book, and slid it aside.

"You're just looking for an excuse to see me shirtless, aren't you?" Logan questioned with fake suspicion.

"What if I am? Would you mind?" the blonde boy asked, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips.

"Oh, I suppose I'll let it slide _this time_. Next time, you might not get off so easy." Logan teased as he got up from his desk, and strode over to the dresser next to the door.

Kendall followed suit, and the two of them changed into their favorite swim trunks and a tank top. They didn't plan to get in the pool, so they didn't bother to take a beach towel with them. After grabbing their sunglasses and sun screen(as mandated by Mrs. Knight), the two of them made their way down to the pool area. Luckily, there were two unoccupied sun loungers, which was surprising considering how much of an after-school crowd there was. Making their way over to the sun loungers, they removed their tank tops, and took turns massaging sun screen all over their bare torsos. They then lay down to let the bright LA sun bathe them in warmth.

Barely five minutes had gone by when Kendall found himself stealing glances over at the brunette boy laying next to him. Even before they got together, he would frequently catch himself doing this. It didn't matter where they were or what was going on, he always found time to admire what before had seemed so unattainable.

'_God, he's so beautiful….and hot….and perfect….and he's finally all mine, and I'm all his. What did I do to deserve him?'_

"I can see you staring at me." Logan's voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." the blonde boy uttered.

"Oh, I don't mind." Logan said, sliding his sunglasses about halfway down his nose so he could peep at his boyfriend over the top of them, "I stare at you all the time. But I think I'm a little better at hiding it than you are."

Kendal smirked softly, and turned his head so it was facing forward again. He lay on his back for a while longer before switching to his stomach. Logan did the same soon after. They lay so that their faces were turned toward each other, and they chatted back and forth to pass the time. They didn't know how long they'd lain there when a rather loud beeping noise interrupted them.

"What's that?" Kendall asked as Logan reached into the pocket of his swim trunks.

"I set the alarm on my phone to let us know when to start getting ready to go to dinner." the smart boy answered, "Wow, we've been out here longer than I thought. It's 4:45."

"Holy chizz! When I said there would probably be candlelight at dinner, a sunburn wasn't really what I was going for." Kendall said as he jumped up and jerked on his tank top.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Don't worry; even if we did get a little burned, it probably won't show up until tomorrow." he reassured.

With that, the two of them got up and swiftly made their way back up to the apartment. As soon as they walked through the door, they were met by the raucous of James and Carlos having one of their video game battles in he living room. Mrs. Knight was nowhere in sight; they guessed she had shut herself in her room to escape the noise and catch up on reading her numerous Harlequin romance novels. Not wanting to get lured into the video game battle, Kendall and Logan quietly slipped down the hall to their room, closing the door behind them.

"What do you plan on wearing tonight, babe?" Logan asked as he walked over into the moderately-sized closet next to the bathroom.

"Oh, I dunno." Kendall answered, following his boyfriend into the closet, "Something casual but nice."

After briefly browsing through their respective sides of the closet, they both selected the outfits they planned to wear to dinner. Logan chose a pair of black skinny-jeans, a blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of blue Converse to match his t-shirt. Kendall couldn't help but perk up his eyebrows when he saw Logan in this outfit; he always thought the brunette boy looked especially attractive in a leather jacket. As for his own outfit, Kendall chose a pair of dark jeans, a grey-and-white striped V-neck t-shirt, a simple black dress jacket, and a pair of black Converse with white laces.

Once they finished getting dressed, they said good-bye to Mrs. Knight, and quietly made their way through the midst of the video game battle going on in the living room, then out the front door and down to the red SUV in the parking lot. Logan got in the driver's seat, as usual, and they drove a couple of miles through the crowded LA streets to the elegant restaurant known as Chez Fancee.

Upon walking through the door, they were met by a pleasant, romantic atmosphere: low but adequate lighting, soft semi-classical music playing in the background, the mouth-watering aroma of various dishes wafting from the kitchen, and nice but not-too-fancy furnishings and décor.

"Welcome to Chez Fancee. May I help you?" the nicely-dressed man behind the small podium-like desk asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two under the name 'Mitchell'." Logan answered.

The man briefly skimmed through the reservation booklet in front of him before responding with, "Ah, yes, here we are. Please follow me."

Kendall and Logan followed him around through an organized maze of tables to one that was in a semi-secluded corner of the restaurant. As they sat down, the man took a small box of matches out of his pocket, and lit the two slender candles situated on either side of the petite flower arrangement in the center of the table.

"I trust, the table is to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes, this is very nice." Kendall answered.

"Fine. A waiter will be along shortly to take your order." the man said before walking away back to his post at the front door.

After he walked away, Kendall and Logan both picked up and opened the menus laying neatly in front of them. As he skimmed over each delicious-sounding item on the menu, Logan's eyes drifted to something equally as tempting: Kendall sitting across from him with the candlelight flickering gently across his newly acquired tan. The blonde boy was so beautiful, and he looked even more attractive than usual in the outfit he was wearing. His V-neck t-shirt provided an alluring peek of skin than Logan just longed to lean in and kiss. He would start at Kendall's lips, then make his way to his neck, taking the time to kiss along his jaw line on the way. When he finally reached his neck, he would cover every inch of the flawless skin with kisses before selecting one particular spot to leave his mark; a mark for the whole world to see, and know that Kendall was taken.

"See anything you like?" the blonde boy asked, not taking his eyes off his menu.

"Yeah, I do." Logan answered in a lustful tone.

Kendall instantly picked up on this, and upon looking up from his menu, an amused smile tugged at his lips when he saw how Logan was staring at him.

"I mean on the menu." he said, "And I think you lied when you said you're better at hiding the fact that you stare at me when I'm not looking."

Logan was about to reply when earlier mentioned waiter finally walked over.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided what you would like to order?" he politely said.

Kendall gave Logan a slight nod, motioning for him to go first.

"I believe I'll have the spaghetti with turkey meatballs." he answered as he closed his menu.

"Very good. That one's very popular." the waiter commented as he wrote the order down on his notepad, "An what would you like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper, if you have it." Logan answered.

"We do have it." the waiter said, writing that down as well before turning to Kendall, "And what'll you have, sir?"

"I think I'll have the teriyaki chicken stir fry." the blonde boy answered.

"Alright. And your drink?" the waiter said.

"Sparkling water, please." Kendall replied.

"Okay. I'll get those out to you as soon as possible." the waiter said before picking up the no longer needed menus, and walking away.

Several minutes later, the waiter returned carrying a large, round tray containing two plates and two glasses of drink. Kendall and Logan's mouths instantly watered at the delicious aroma that followed.

"Here we go." the waiter said as he carefully set everything down on the table, "If you need anything else just let me know."

With that, he walked away once again to let the two boys enjoy their meal.

"Mm, this looks great." Logan commented as he picked up the fork next to his plate.

"Totally. You really know how to plan a celebration dinner." Kendall agreed.

"Well, you've earned it for making a good grade on our test." Logan said.

Dispensing with any drawn-out chatter, the two of them began to enjoy their delicious dinner. Kendall found it especially amusing and adorable when Logan sucked on a spaghetti noodle, and it flipped up and hit him on the nose, leaving a tiny splatter of sauce behind. He wanted to lean over and kiss the sauce away, but chose not to seeing as they were in the middle of a fancy restaurant with a few other people around.

Toward the end of their meal, the same waiter from earlier brought their bill, which Logan insisted that he cover since it was Kendall's night. After paying the bill, the two of them exited the restaurant, got into the red SUV, and drove back to the Palmwoods. Upon entering the apartment, they found that things had significantly settled down from before they left. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen, putting away the left-overs from their own dinner; James was stretched out on the couch with his nose stuck in a magazine, and Carlos and Katie were sitting across from each other on the floor at the coffee table, playing a game of cards.

"Hi, boys. How was dinner?" Mrs. Knight asked as she scraped a wad of mac-n-cheese from a pot into a plastic bowl.

"It was great." Kendall answered, "We're gonna go chillax and watch a movie or something."

Mrs. Knight nodded as the two of them left the room. They made their way down the hall to their room, shutting the door behind them.

"What movie you wanna watch?" Kendall asked as they kicked off their shoes in the corner.

"It doesn't matter to me." Logan answered.

Picking out a movie was the furthest thing from the brunette boy's mind. Ever since he'd been distracted from his menu by Kendall in the restaurant, all he could think about was kissing him….touching him….taking his clothes off….having sex with him. Ever since they got together, Kendall had been so kind and patient with him. He didn't pressure him, he didn't try to coax him into doing anything. For this, Logan was exceedingly grateful. He felt comfortable and so loved around Kendall. He knew he was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Just as Kendall was about to walk over to select a DVD from their collection, Logan reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him into an impromptu but passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue past Kendall's lips, and brought his free hand up to cradle the back of his neck, tangling his fingers a bit into his hair. Logan wasn't surprised when he pulled back and saw a look of mild shock on the blonde boy's face.

"Not that I didn't like it, but….what was that for?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night. You just look so damn sexy in that outfit. I mean, sexier than usual." Logan answered, hoping he didn't sound like he was rambling, "I want you so bad."

Kendall's eyebrows perked up at that last statement. He totally wasn't expecting this. He had been dreaming of it for as long as he could remember, yet it still came as a surprise.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

Logan nodded, "I love you more than anything….and I know I'm ready."

The words just seemed to hang in the air for a couple seconds before either of them spoke again.

"So, I guess this means watching a movie is out?" Kendall asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah." the smaller boy sighed as he pulled Kendall forward to crush their lips together.

This time, Kendall eagerly responded as he gently pushed Logan back against the door. When the smaller boy's back collided with the wood, Kendall quickly pressed his body against him, succeeding in eliciting a soft moan. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue past Logan's lips to explore every warm, wet contour of his mouth. At the same time, Logan slid his hands up under Kendall's jacket, quickly pushing it off his shoulders. Not breaking the kiss, Kendall wriggled out of the garment, and tossed it blindly to the floor. He quickly helped Logan rid himself of his leather jacket, but he went a step further by slipping his hands up under the brunette boy's t-shirt so he could glide them all along his smooth back. Logan quickly discovered that he liked this as he moaned and arched into his boyfriend's touch. Kendall coaxed the t-shirt progressively higher until they had to part the kiss so it could be pulled off and discarded.

For a few seconds, they just stood there staring at each other, their breathing noticeably heavier than normal. Kendall let his eyes drift from Logan's half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips down to his bare torso. He felt himself swell slightly in his jeans as he took in every beautiful detail: the slight tan he'd gotten earlier in the day, his perfectly-toned muscles, his smooth and flawless skin.

"You're so beautiful." the blonde boy whispered as he slowly slid his hands up across Logan's stomach and chest, delighting at how the muscles tensed a little under his touch.

"Mm, so are you." Logan moaned, snaking his arms up around Kendall's neck to pull him in for a slow and sultry kiss.

While Logan had him distracted, he used his own body to push Kendall gently back toward the bed. The blonde boy fell back, bringing Logan with him when he felt the edge of the mattress bump the backs of his legs. Breaking the kiss once more, they scrambled back onto the bed so their legs weren't hanging off the edge. When they stopped, Kendall found himself in a somewhat unexpected position: flat on his back with Logan straddling him. The pressure of the brunette boy 'sitting' on his groin caused him to bite his lip, and squirm just a little as he tried to gain some much-needed friction. Noticing this, Logan shifted his hips tormentingly slowly while he braced his hands against the mattress on either side of Kendall's head.

"Mm, you like that?" Logan asked in a slight teasing voice when the blonde boy gasped and ran his hands firmly across his jean-covered thighs.

"You know I do." Kendall answered through clenched teeth.

Logan smirked as he leaned down to plant a brief kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." he stated, their faces just inches apart.

He barely waited for Kendall to nod before he started pushing his t-shirt up to reveal his perfectly-sculpted torso. Kendall helped him get it all the way off, then tossed it blindly backwards to land in some random spot on the floor.

"Now let's see what you're hiding in here." Logan said with a seductive smile as he reached down to palm the growing bulge in the blonde boy's jeans.

Kendall jerked his hips up into the fleeting touch, and he briefly wondered how Logan was remaining so composed. He knew he would soon change all that, but for the time being, he was content to lay there and let Logan disrobe him….and whatever else he planned to do while he was at it.

The brunette boy wasted no time in undoing and yanking down Kendall's black skinny-jeans along with his sexy boxer briefs. As he tossed them aside, he had to admit he was impressed by what he saw. The blonde boy was already fully hard and ready for anything, his large cock just begging to be touched.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, feeling rather confident from the way Logan was staring.

"Oh, yeah. You're bigger than I imagined." Logan answered.

"Not a problem, I hope?" Kendall said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Nope. It's perfect." Logan replied in a slightly hushed tone as he reached out to wrap his hand around the thick column of flesh arching out from his boyfriend's body.

He gave it a few light strokes, smiling to himself when Kendall hissed in pleasure, and thrust up into his hand. Deciding to venture a bit further, he leaned down to lick a slow line up the underside of his boyfriend's throbbing cock. Kendall shivered as a wave of pleasure traveled up his body, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open; he wanted to watch every second of that which he'd fantasized about countless times. He couldn't help the guttural moan that slipped past his lips when Logan swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at the glistening precum gathered there. The brunette boy let out a soft moan of his own as the erotic taste burst across his tongue. Holding Kendall's cock steady at the base, he slowly pushed the head into his mouth, taking it in as far as he possibly could without setting off his gag reflex.

"Ngh, Logan!" the blonde boy groaned, clenching his fists as he fought not to thrust up into the perfect warm wetness of Logan's mouth.

He let his head fall back as Logan began to slowly move up and down his dick, making sure to massage the underside with his tongue. The brunette boy felt his own painfully hard dick throb in his jeans when Kendall reached down to tangle his fingers through his hair, and thrust lightly into his mouth.

"How am I doing?" Logan asked when he pulled off him a few minutes later to catch his breath.

"Ugh, amazing!" Kendall gasped, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Positive." Logan replied with an innocent smirk.

The brunette boy's sinfully innocent features and his beautiful, lithe body seemed to beckon to Kendall, and he knew it was his turn to play the dominant one.

"Mmm, come here, baby." the blonde boy moaned as he motioned with his head.

Logan gladly did so. He was about to press a heated kiss to his boyfriend's lips, but he was taken by pleasant surprise when Kendall grabbed him by the wrists, and flipped him over onto his back in one swift motion. An amused smile tugged at Kendall's lips when he saw the look of surprise on Logan's face.

"What's the matter, Logie? Catch you by surprise?" he asked teasingly.

"Y-yeah….but I like it." Logan answered.

"Good, because I've got one more surprise for you." Kendall said before turning to retrieve something from the top drawer of his nightstand.

When he turned back around, Logan saw a clear plastic bottle with wavy sides containing an equally clear substance. The label on the front read _Liquid Sex_ _Long-Lasting Personal Lubricant_.

"When did you get that?" the brunette boy asked, perking up his eyebrows.

"I got it a little while after we got together. I wanted to keep it on hand so we'd have it whenever you decided you were ready." Kendall explained.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the loving gesture. Setting the lube aside, Kendall reached out to undo and remove Logan's dark jeans and his underwear. The brunette boy heaved a soft sigh of relief when his aching cock was finally freed from it's confines. This was the first time Kendall had ever seen Logan completely naked; even in the locker room during their hockey days back in Minnesota, the smart boy was always shy about undressing in front of everyone. Kendall couldn't imagine why; Logan was so incredibly beautiful and fit, and he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of in his nether region.

"I'm gonna get you ready." Kendall stated as he reached for the lube.

Logan felt a slight blush flourish across his cheeks when he spread his legs apart. Flipping the cap of the lube open, Kendall squeezed some of the clear substance onto his fingers, then set the bottle aside again, and reached down between his boyfriend's legs. Logan jumped and gasped softly when the cool substance came into contact with his overheated skin. When Kendall finished massaging the lube around, he carefully pushed a single finger past the tight ring of muscle, and when Logan showed no obvious sign of discomfort, he began to slowly move the finger in and out to get him used to the feeling. Once the smaller boy loosened up a bit, Kendall added a second finger, but paused when he was met by a soft hiss.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes darting to Logan's face, which was displaying a look of discomfort.

"Yeah." Logan breathed, "It just feels….different."

Kendall smiled tenderly, and used his free hand to slowly stroke along the smaller boy's inner thigh, uttering softly, "Just relax." After a couple moments and a few deep breaths, Logan did so, and he found that he rather enjoyed this. Almost on reflex, he pushed down against Kendall's gently probing fingers, bringing a pleased smile to the blonde boy's lips.

"Kendall…." Logan sighed, "….I'm ready."

The blonde boy's heart skipped a beat with excitement when he heard those words. Carefully removing his fingers from Logan's body, he extended his hand to grab the lube once more. He wasted no time in squeezing some more onto his fingers, and using it to slick his throbbing cock. He moaned and bit down lightly on his bottom lip at the combination of friction and coolness from the lube. Logan spread his legs a bit wider as Kendall scooted forward between them. He took a deep breath to calm himself as a natural feeling of nervousness creeped in. However, he trusted Kendall, and he _really _wanted to do this. He knew everything would be alright.

Kendall held his cock steady at the base as he slowly started to push in, paying special attention to his boyfriend's facial expressions. The smaller boy gasped and tensed up as tiny flashes of pain shot through him.

"You want me to stop?" Kendall asked, noticing Logan's obvious discomfort.

"No, I'm good." Logan answered breathily as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated for the first time.

Wanting to do something to help ease his boyfriend's pain, Kendall leaned down to lightly kiss and nibble along his neck.

"Relax. I got you." he whispered.

It took a couple minutes, but Logan was finally able to relax, much with the help of Kendall's expert lips. When the pain ebbed away, it was replaced by pure pleasure. Logan felt his cock twitch, and he wiggled his hips as a sign for Kendall to move. When the blonde boy continued to nip at his neck, obviously not getting the message, Logan threaded his fingers through his hair, and gently yanked his head up so they could make eye-contact.

"Move." the brunette boy ordered in an erotic voice that Kendall had never heard him utter before.

A surge of excitement running through him, Kendall wasted no time in propping himself on his hands before slowly pulling back, leaving only the head of his cock inside the smaller boy. A split second later, he plunged back in, causing both of them to cry out less than softly. However, Kendall retained his composure, and quickly repeated the motion.

"K-Kendall!" Logan gasped as he arched his back at the entirely new kind of pleasure that was causing every nerve in his body to quiver.

The blonde boy moaned low in his throat, and quickened his pace a bit; he'd waited so long to hear Logan utter his name that way. Never in their lives had either of them felt a barage of sensations this intense or amazing. They tried to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't alert anyone else in the apartment to what they were doing, but with each passing minute, that was getting more and more difficult to do.

"Ngh, baby, you feel so damn good!" Kendall murmured, his voice shakey and just dripping with lust.

Tightening his muscles around the pounding length inside him, Logan pulled Kendall down into a bruising kiss, which the blonde boy was more than willing to reciprocate. Their moans escalated in both frequency and volume as their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss- a battle which Kendall decided to let Logan win. Once he had the upper hand, Logan explored every warm contour of his boyfriend's mouth while simultaneously raking his nails along his back, which was by now slick with sweat. Judging by the way Kendall's muscles tensed and how he slammed harder over and over into Logan, he really seemed to enjoy this. After what seemed like an eternity, the two of them had to part from the kiss because their lungs were screaming for air.

"L-Logie…" Kendall panted, "….I'm getting c-close!"

Logan was too out of breath to verbally answer, but the nod and frantic moan he emitted told Kendall all he needed to know. He quickly changed the angle of his thrusting in search of that one particular spot that was sure to send the smaller boy over the edge. A pleasure-filled cry a couple seconds later told him he'd found it. With an intense and familiar tingling sensation building in the pit of his stomach, Logan reached down between them to rapidly stroke himself, matching the pace of Kendall's hard thrusts. Just a few moments later, he cried out and his body went rigid as that tingling sensation exploded into the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt. His hand stuttered as rope after rope of cum splashed across his abdomen. Seeing and feeling his boyfriend coming undone before him was enough to send Kendall over the edge as well. Gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white, he let out a loud groan that sounded suspiciously like Logan's name before coming hard inside him. A weak moan slipped past Logan's lips when he felt himself being filled to the brim with his boyfriend's hot cum.

Almost as soon as they started, the euphoric sensations came to a stop. As they fleeted away, it left both boys breathless, weak, and trembling. Kendall's arms immediately gave out from under him, and he collapsed on top of the smaller boy beneath him. For several minutes, neither of them said a word; the only sounds that filled the room was that of their heavy breathing. Once Kendall regained an ounce of strength, he pulled out of Logan as carefully as he could before flopping over to lay next to him. Gulping on his breath, he looked to his left where Logan was laying. A weak smile tugged at his lips; he didn't think he'd ever seen Logan look to beautiful. The brunette boy's features were relaxed and tranquil, his lips were red and kiss-swollen, his hair was slightly disheveled from its usual appearance, and a thin layer of sweat made his skin glisten in the dim light.

"You okay?" Kendall asked softly as he reached over to run the backs of his fingers across his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah." Logan breathed, turning his head to look at Kendall, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

"Same here." Kendall replied.

For a moment, the two of them just lay there smiling affectionately at each other before Kendall sat up and grabbed the comforter that had somehow gotten kicked to the floor. As he lay back down and spread the oversized blanket over their bodies, Logan was quick to snuggle in against his side.

"I love you." he mumbled as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Logie." the blonde boy answered, placing a loving kiss to Logan's forehead.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! This fic is offically DONE! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *more snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D**


End file.
